1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to cooling apparatuses and more specifically it relates to a quick cool device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous cooling apparatuses have been provided in prior art that are adapted to reduce the temperatures of various articles over a long period of time. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.